citybuildinggamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SuperSajuuk
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the List of City Building Games page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 21:21, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Hello I noticed your request to adopt this wiki. I don't think I had come across it before, Seems it deserves adopting. I've made a few tweaks, but you may notice that my gaming interests are more in multiple-city games although I have played SimCity and Caesar II. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:11, February 22, 2016 (UTC) List of City Building Games - why delete? What are your reasons for wanting to delete List of City Building Games? My preference would be to rename it so that its name matches the Wikipedia page it was based on. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:09, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your wikia. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 06:36, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Request for help Hi SuperSajuuk. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. As for promoting the community, requesting a spotlight is a good way to drive traffic. You can also find helpful tips and advice at . For a new wordmark and favicon, let me know if you have any ideas or instructions about how you want them to look. For example, do you have any preference for the wordmark's font? If you'd like to browse some free fonts, I prefer dafont.com. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:06, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :I couldn't find a font that matched the in-game font from Pharoah, but the font used for the Pharoah logo is a well known one called Papyrus. That's what I used to make the logo seen in this preview. Let me know if you want me to change something. :Also, I got the Chidren of the Nile icon and resized and uploaded it as the favicon. It may take a while to appear on your browser tab, but if you don't see it yet, you can view it directly here. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:29, March 9, 2016 (UTC) ::How's this? JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:29, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :::And done. :) I'm glad I could help. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:53, March 9, 2016 (UTC)